


我的老师不是我的老师

by CassieRyosuke



Category: Singer RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieRyosuke/pseuds/CassieRyosuke





	我的老师不是我的老师

我的老师不是我的老师

夏季的雨来得突然，上一秒还艳阳当空，下一秒就莫名地下起滂沱大雨。山田凉介还没来得及跑到屋檐下躲雨，就被这大颗大颗的雨点打湿了全身。好不容易跑到离他最近的体育馆，看着这阴沉的天空，不知道什么时候才会放晴，心里不禁又添了几分担忧。

论文再不交给老师就完了。

想到这儿，山田凉介咬了咬嘴唇，将论文护在怀里就冒着雨往老师办公室的方向跑去。

许是这种异人的举动引起了别人的注意，山田凉介总觉得旁边有人在看自己，他强力忍着这种不适感想要加快速度，脚下却一个踉跄往下倒去，就在他以为自己快要狼狈地摔在满地泥泞中时，一只大手及时地将他捞了起来。

过激的后作力让山田凉介毫无防备地摔进那人怀中。他慌张地抬头，直接对上那人的双眼。

好帅…

山田凉介头一次被一个人的颜值惊艳到，尤其是这人鼻梁上还架着一副金丝眼镜，整个人西装革履，眼角还有颗性感的痣。

完全的正人君子啊…

山田盯着人发呆的时候连道谢都忘了说，倒是面前的人先一步开口。

“小心点，这么大的雨就别跑这么快，地很滑。”

糟糕，连声音都这么好听…

山田凉介木愣地点点头示意自己明白了，过了几秒反应过来自己还趴在他怀里，而且那身看起来就很贵的西装此时已经被自己身上的雨水浸湿，不过看样子他似乎毫不介意——因为他一只手依旧紧紧地搂着自己的腰。但就算这人真的不介意，山田也不能允许自己一直失礼下去。

“谢谢你…啊不对，对不起…！害得你衣服都脏了！”山田想从他怀里挣扎出来鞠一躬，结果搭在他腰上的手又多使了几分力不让他动。

“没关系的，这么大的雨还是不要动的好。你想去哪儿？我送你。再淋下去你可就要生病了。”

好温柔…

山田凉介仰头对上他的视线，下意识的咽了咽口水，意识到自己的动作后又羞红了脸垂下头。中岛裕翔发现他耳根都红了不禁在心里感慨着他的可爱，然后看着他伸手指了指怀中装进文件夹里的文件。他小心地拿起来看了看，随即了然地点了点头，搭在山田腰间的手转而环过他的肩膀，带着他大步地往前走。

这该死的身高限制，让山田根本没办法拒绝，只能一步一步跟着他一路向前。中岛的手臂很宽，同时也很暖，本来已经湿透了的衣物还传来了一丝丝温暖。

是这个男人的体温吧…山田这么想着。

“山下老师的办公室就在这栋楼了，我等会儿还有课，你自己可以去吗？”

“可，可以……”我本来就打算一个人去的啊…

中岛将山田送进教学楼后就送开了他的肩膀，那温热的体温消失地一瞬，山田的心里还涌起了一些小失落，这时候他才抬头从远距离看清中岛整张面容——结果是心跳的加速又直线加快了。

简直糟糕得不行。

“交了论文记得快点回去换衣服哦，小心感冒。”中岛揉了揉山田湿漉漉的发顶后朝他微微一笑，随即撑开伞打算再一次走进雨中，看样子是要离开了。

山田凉介忽然害怕以后再也见不到他了，在心里催促着自己说些什么，情急之下身体先一步动作，一双手不受自己的意识控制，自作主张地拽住了中岛裕翔的衣摆。中岛疑惑地转过头看向他，对上他询问的视线后，山田更是觉得窘迫得不行。

“我…同学，可以留个联系方式吗？我，我以后请你吃饭。”啊啊这是什么烂借口啊！

中岛裕翔愣了一下，随即笑起来从口袋里摸出笔和纸将自己的电话号码和邮箱留给了他。

“这些联系方式够吗？”中岛将纸条递给耳根通红的山田，还不忘笑着问他。

山田面红耳赤地接过便条一个劲儿点头，全程不敢抬起头来看他，再次道谢后就一溜烟跑了。中岛看着山田落荒而逃地背影忍不住笑起来，还真是个可爱的人啊。中岛在心里这么想着，庆幸刚才自己在看山田论文封面时多留意了一下他的姓名和班级。

会是个很有趣的学生吧。^

山田凉介一口气跑到三楼，成功赶在最后一分钟上交论文，解决完这一大事后才松口气。没想到这个老师这么严格，刚开学就要求写论文。

夏季的雨来得快去得也快，山田下楼的时候天气就放晴了，总算是不用淋雨了。山田这么想着，愉快地回了宿舍冲了个热水澡。

洗好澡后的某人头发都舍不得先吹就趴到床上拿出刚才的小便条来，一边看着便条一边在手机摁数字，就在他想邀请中岛出来吃个饭时猛然想起，自己好像连他叫什么都不知道。

“啊啊啊我怎么这么笨啊！应该先问名字的啊！”山田抓了几把头发后，认命地发了如下一条信息过去：

［你好，我是刚才那个人…我叫山田凉介，请问你的名字是？］

送达。

发送成功后山田凉介就捧着手机和自己那颗扑通扑通乱跳的小心脏期待着那头的回复，结果好送达了半天那边都没有显示已读。

“什么嘛…搞半天是假邮箱哦。”

山田丧气地趴在床上准备把手机丢出去，结果还没离手消息提示音就响了起来，小痴汉（误）又立马笑起来把手机拿回来，解锁。

［抱歉抱歉，刚才在上课。裕翔，中岛裕翔。］

“中岛…裕翔，好熟悉的名字啊——可能是因为太大众化了吧？还是个学霸啊yutti，上课都不看手机呢。是个好男友的选择呢！”

后来山田凉介就后悔当时为什么没有多想想自己在哪儿见过这个名字，诸如课表上的老师名字之类。此时的山田就跟个情窦初开的少女似的，脑子里根本装不下其他事情，只知道抱着台手机自言自语，或是哈哈大笑。明明才只是交换了名字而已，私底下就在yutti yutti的叫了。

［我可以叫你yuto吗？yuto什么时候有空，说好请你吃饭的w］

本打算直接叫yutti的，但山田又害怕自己这么主动会把未来男友给吓到，于是把打好的字又删除了重新编辑好才发出去。

又过去了几分钟，那边才传来第二条。

［可以啊，那我叫你yama吧。我的课表还没出来，所以不知道什么时候我们都有空。yama可以把你的课表发给我吗？等我找到合适的时间就告诉你。］

［没问题！］

文件发送，送达。

发完邮件后山田才反应过来，不对啊，是我请他吃饭，怎么能让他主动约自己呢，这不就反了嘛。不过他课表没出也是个问题…唉！第一次（约会）我就让他主动吧。

［记下了(^_^) 我先去忙了，有空再聊。］  
［好！有空记得找我聊天哦！］

最后一条送达后很久都没等来回复，山田把手机屏幕摁亮、变黑、摁亮、又变黑…但对面的人迟迟没有回信。山田抱着枕头长叹一口气——唉，怎么就对一个刚认识一天不到的人上心了呢。不过…感觉好像还不错。山田抱着枕头翻了个身，嘿嘿地笑了起来。

中岛没骗人，他真的一有空就给山田发邮件。有时只是说说他的日常，有时是分享他自己拍的照片，不过发什么都不重要，重要的是中岛给他发什么他都很感兴趣。

但是————

距离他们第一次见面已经过去四天了，明天就是周五了，他怎么可以还不提出约我呢，马上就周六了耶！

山田握着手机愤愤地想。第一次追人的他也不敢太过主动，怕自己把握不好度把人给吓跑，只有被动地等。好在中岛没有让他等太久，当他洗了澡后出来时就看到手机亮了起来。山田又嘿嘿地笑起来，屁颠屁颠地走过去，解锁。

［yama明天有别的安排吗？］

山田抬头看了看课表，发现明天最后一节居然有课，他想了想后发过去：［有一节基础乐理课，不过我可以翘掉啦，我们去哪玩儿？］

这次中岛倒是回复得很快。

［诶？逃课吗？这样不好哦山酱，我可以等你下课。］

山酱…他叫我山酱了！  
抓重点小能手抱着手机又是一阵傻笑，看得他上铺的菅田将晖汗毛都竖起来了，问了几声没人理后也没管他了。

［没关系的！我们基础乐理换老师了，他不认识我，我可以叫我室友帮我上的。］生怕中岛会拒绝他，山田又坚定了自己逃课的心。

［即使是这样逃课也是不可以的哦山酱，乖乖去上课。而且你怎么知道新老师不认识你，万一他询问了前任老师呢。我等你下课就是了，听话。］

山田凉介咬着手绢（误）看着这个“听话”，怎么就那么撩呢！既然我未来男友让我好好学习，那我就听话吧！

［好叭…那明天见yutti ww］  
［明天见，晚安山酱。］

山田美滋滋地收下中岛的“晚安”，乖乖爬上床盖上小被子。开玩笑，明天要见未来男友，他当然得睡个美容觉，再好好打扮一番。上次给他的第一印象那么糟糕，这次好好挽留一下自己的形象啊！

当然，如果山田知道明天新老师是谁的话，绝对不会这么干劲十足了————

我怎么知道自己一不小心就泡到了（正在泡）新老师啊！！

救命TT我还说要逃他的课TT还说他不认识我我不怕呢TT

台上的中岛裕翔拿着点名册，以想认识大家为由开始点名，念到某个名字时嘴角克制不住地上扬。

“山田凉介。”  
“到！”

“真乖，没有逃课。”  
“是…”

“噫————”班上的其他同学看出山田有特殊待遇了，立马就跟着起哄。

菅田将晖笑起来凑过去看面红耳赤的山田小声与他耳语，“怎么，那就是你天天抱着手机傻笑聊天的人？”

“闭嘴啦你…！”山田本就不好意思了，尤其是还瞥见中岛的余光一直在自己这边，在菅田凑过来时就把他推开了。菅田切了一声专心地看起课本来。

两个小时的课山田如坐针毡，好不容易熬到下课了，他正准备跑出教室时，手机收到了一条邮件——来自于讲台上看着手机的人。

［山田同学请留下，你还有一堂单独辅导需要上。］

山田看着这条短信傻眼了，他抬头看着讲台上那人，依旧西装革履，金丝眼镜，一副正人君子的样子，再低头看看手机…山田害怕地吞了吞口水，让菅田先走，自己留在了座位上。

等到周围的人都散了，中岛才把头抬起来看向在位置上正襟危坐地山田。他笑着抱着书走过去，也招呼着山田起身。

“走吧，我在餐厅订了位置。”

“诶…我以为你要——”山田被中岛牵着手往前走着，发现不是自己想的那种“单独辅导”后还小小的失落了一下。

“我要怎样？”中岛带着山田上了车后俯下身去给他系安全带，一下子如此近距离的接触吓得山田立马坐直了身子，动都不敢动，中岛当然发现了，不过他故意装作没发现，凑近山田耳边轻轻吐了口气，“以为我要吃了你吗？”

“才、没有！”山田瞬间脸红到耳根，双手死死拽着安全带似乎在给自己加油打气般。

中岛笑出声，伸手揉了揉他的脑袋坐回去启动车子，“放心吧，不会在教室‘单独辅导’的。”

不过别的地方我可不保证。  
中岛见山田松了口气，身后那根无形的狼尾巴又晃了晃。

“明明是我请你吃饭…”坐在包间里的山田有些不好意思地看向中岛，中岛倒是没在意这些，让山田放松一点，不用紧张。

“会喝酒吗山酱？不过我陪不了你，要开车。”

“嗯…那要一杯吧。好不容易成年了还没喝过呢。”

山田嘟哝着嘴说出这话，因为家里管得严，他一直没机会喝点酒，既然现在有机会，而且跟自己在一起的人还是老师（一会儿就不是了），那就不用怕了。

陷入在自己小世界的山田当然没有发现中岛愈发翘起地嘴角，等服务生端上酒来就迫不及待地端起喝了口，结果喝得太急被呛得咳嗽起来，中岛见状赶紧坐到山田身边去给他顺着背。

“慢点喝，又没人跟你抢。”中岛无奈地看着山田眼泪都给呛出来了，果然只是刚成年的小孩子呢，他拿出手帕轻轻地给他把眼角的泪滴擦去。山田任凭那张有着中岛气息的手帕在自己脸上扫来扫去，一时间也忘了他们现在的动作又多亲密，直接在中岛怀里就端着酒杯再喝了一口。

“唔…甜甜的呢w”

明明才喝两口，山田就上脸了，中岛想着不能让他喝了，再喝下去铁定得出事。于是让服务生进来把酒端了下去，哄骗着脸蛋红扑扑的山田吃了些东西。空腹醉酒可是很难受的事。

“我没有醉哦yutti…”

“我还有意识…”

“我知道我嗝，喜欢yutti的哦w”

“最喜欢yutti了，从第一眼开始，就喜欢了w”

果然醉了。如果山田清醒着，他可没这个胆量向自己表白吧。中岛这么想着，心情倒是越来越好了。

结了帐后中岛就把这小醉鬼抱上车，然而这人上了车还活蹦乱跳的，中岛担心他打扰自己开车，出点什么事可就不好了，于是在山田张着嘴啦啦啦唱歌的时候凑过去亲了山田一口。

然后车内就安静了。

山田羞得垂着头揪自己的衣角不去看他，中岛心情大好，直接驱车回家。虽然山田喝醉了，但那点羞耻心还在的，尤其是刚刚还被中岛亲了，这下进了中岛的公寓，更是不好意思地规规矩矩坐在中岛家的沙发上。

中岛见小醉鬼过分安静了，便走过去哄着他去洗澡。山田支支吾吾地说好，拿着中岛递给他的睡衣就进了浴室。洗了澡后山田酒也醒得差不多了，想起刚才的事又不好意思起来，也没考虑为什么中岛家有这么适合自己的睡衣，坐在马桶上思考人生，完全不敢出去面对那人。

中岛本就不放心山田一个人洗澡，但顾及山田会害羞也没强行跟进去，只是他在里面呆的时间确实久了点，这不免让他有些担心。

“山酱？山酱你还好吗？”中岛皱着眉头翘了敲浴室的门，听到里面有回音后才松口气。

“我、我洗好了…”山田见躲不了了，乖乖地走了出来。看到山田通红的脸蛋，中岛也想到山田可能是酒醒了，在心里小小的叹了口气，看不到可爱的小醉鬼了。

“吹风机我给你放在茶几上了，山酱先吹头发吧？我也去洗个澡。”

“好…”

山田一边给自己吹着头发，一边看着浴室的方向。就几分钟的断片时间，怎么就到未来男友的家了呀TT一点心理准备都没有。等到他头发吹得差不多了，浴室的水声也停了下来，听到浴室门锁响地时候自己心也跟着咯噔一声。

“吹好了？”

中岛坐到山田身边时，山田才发现他竟然只在腰间围了一条浴巾，只看了一眼就转过了头不敢再看。

“吹、吹好了老师…”

“嗤…”中岛一边用毛巾擦着头发一边笑出声，过了会儿后可能是头发擦得差不多了，就把毛巾丢到了一边的地上，凑到山田面前强迫他直视自己，“刚才不是叫‘yutti’的吗？还说最喜欢yutti这种话了呢。现在怎么又叫老师了呢？^”

看着中岛的笑脸，山田直在心里吼假酒害人，就在他抬起眼准备说自己那只是醉话，却在对上中岛的双眼时说不出一个字。洗浴后的中岛上身还有些湿气，发梢的水滴沿着他好看的脸型往下滑落，划过锁骨和胸膛，最后汇集在腰间的浴巾上。而且，最重要的是，中岛现在并没有戴眼镜，只要山田一抬头，就能看到他那双深邃地双眸里现在只有自己。

中岛看着山田愈发往下的视线后笑了起来。

“山酱还满意吗？”

“？”

“我的身材。”

“///”

这人怎么这么不害臊！

山田心虚地想移开视线，结果却被中岛捏住了下巴，嘴里想拒绝的话全被堵住——以唇。山田瞪大眼看着面前吻着自己的人，嘴唇因为吃惊而露出一条缝隙，轻而易举地就被中岛攻略城池，发现他的不专心后，中岛惩罚性地轻轻咬了口他的舌尖。

“疼..”山田委委屈屈地看向欺负自己的人，眼里都带上了水汽。

“山酱，接吻的时候要闭上眼睛哦。”

山田听到这话后鬼使神差地就闭上了眼，他来不及思考为什么他和中岛发展得这么快，只知道他无法抗拒中岛的命令。

“乖孩子。”

中岛将山田放倒在沙发上，重新含住他的唇瓣，卷住无处安放地小舌头将其带出口腔，用双唇包裹着吮吸。他故意弄出声惹得身下的人全身皮肤都泛起嫩嫩的粉。

“唔…”

中岛终于放开了被他蹂躏得通红的嘴唇，呻吟瞬间就从没有遮掩的齿缝中泄了出来。中岛满意的将热吻一路下移，细细地吻着山田的耳脸侧和耳根，路过脖颈处时坏心眼地含住一块软肉吸出个红印。

“yutti…！”

山田手足无措地看着不断在自己身上留下痕迹的人，双手撑在身后无措地揪紧了沙发套。前所未有地体验让他无所适从，在感觉到中岛的一只手已经钻进了自己睡衣下摆后，更是紧张得唤住了他的名字。

“山酱不要怕，交给我就好。”中岛凑过去吻了吻他带着水汽的眼角，安抚般再次细吻着，手指却不停歇地一颗一颗解开他的睡衣扣子。

“从第一次见面开始，我就想这么做了，”中岛的吻落在山田胸前，牙齿摩擦着胸前泛着粉红的部位，故意将热气都集中打在那点上，“你不知道，浑身湿透的自己有多诱人。”

“我也喜欢山酱，从第一眼开始就喜欢上了。”

“最喜欢的那种。”

“唔…yutti…”

山田本该因中岛深情的告白而觉得开心，可他现在完全分不了心去回应他，只觉得自己全身都酥酥麻麻的，胸前本不该有感觉的部位也瘙痒难耐。中岛在山田喘息声中低头含住了其中一颗果实，舌尖绕着乳晕打转，在山田难耐时含住那颗吸了一下，终于逼出了咬紧牙关的山田的呻吟，中岛笑，一只手照顾上另一颗孤零零的乳珠，看着他陷入情欲的样子时恶劣地将凸起地乳粒往下一按，成功地听到山田拔高的音量。

带到中岛逗弄够了胸前两点后，他才将手下移到他裤子上。早知道就给他准备睡袍了，睡衣脱起来一点都不方便。中岛这么想着，趁着山田失神的一瞬褪去了他下身的障碍，换上自己带有老茧的大手抚慰着早已高高翘起的部位。

山田所有的经验都出自于自己的手，那种令人害羞的地方还是第一次被人触碰，敏感至极地他很快就缴械在中岛手中，中岛恶劣地抬起手掌当着山田的面舔了舔手中的浊物，羞得他直接闭上了眼不去看他。

“山酱睁开眼，看清你身上的人是谁。”

“只可以是我哦。”

该死…不管怎么样，山田都拒绝不了中岛的要求，只要中岛一句话他就乖乖地睁开了眼，正当他想开口说你不要闹了时，那带着自己东西的手指忽然就移到自己了后方。意识到接下来要发生什么后山田瞬间就紧张得浑身僵硬，双腿也猛然闭紧。

中岛感觉到他的害怕，轻声诱哄着山田打开双腿，再他稍微张开一些后立马就挤进了他双腿间，不给他后退的机会。他一边将精液当做润滑，仔细地涂抹在山田后方，一边扶起又一次站起来的小山田轻轻套弄，在山田的注视下把那活含进了嘴里。

“不yutti…那里…”

“嗯？哪里？”

中岛故意含着他的开口，热气尽数打在山田私处，惹得山田的身子又燥热几分，这种难耐的情趣游戏不仅折磨着山田，也折磨着中岛自己，中岛的胯下早已撑起高高的小帐篷。山田沉溺在中岛给的快感中，只觉得一指已经无法满足后方了，想中岛能再给他多一点，再多一点。

考虑到山田是第一次，中岛忍着下身的胀痛感，很有耐心地给他仔细扩张，生怕他会有一丝的不适，直到感觉后穴能容纳自己的大物了，中岛才吐出口中的东西，扯掉下身唯一的束缚后露出自己涨得不行的那物，随意套弄了几下就抵在了山田后方。而山田现在脑子里全是‘啊这人好狡猾，浴巾下面居然什么都没穿’，的想法..

“啊、疼…”

虽然是有好好地扩张，但毕竟是第一次，山田还是难受得满头大汗，中岛俯下身去含着他唇瓣细细的吻，慢慢地扶着那物将自己全部推进他的身体里，一开始山田还觉得身体里涨得难受，想动动身子把中岛挤出去，这一动把中岛仅剩的理智也动没了，冲动之下狠狠地挺腰撞进了山田内里。

“啊！——”

山田被这一顶仰着头惊呼出声，痛觉没有多少，倒是那一下过后的空虚占据了他的大脑。他也不知道自己居然能发出这种声音，羞得就要闭上嘴，中岛先一步将手指放进他的嘴里制止了他这个小动作。

“唔、嗯…yutti…”

中岛用修长的手指逗弄着山田的软舌，山田想躲，他就偏要追过去，结果是惹得津液留得到处都是，喉咙里的呜咽呻吟也毫不遮掩地传到了中岛的耳里。

中岛笑着看着失神的山田，第一次见他时，他就觉得山田像是坠入凡尘的天使，现在天使躺在他身下毫不避讳地大声叫出声，还用腿夹着自己说好舒服再多一点，这种满足感让中岛忍不住发狠地在他体内顶弄起来。山田感觉到中岛操弄得愈发地狠时，下意识摆着头像是在拒绝，却又在中岛真正放慢速度时急切地挺腰跟过去。

“贪吃鬼^”

中岛笑着抽出自己的手指，故意分开手指让山田看看自己的口水，山田委屈着开口让他别欺负自己了，结果是他那可爱的小奶音成功让中岛彻底狼变。

中岛忍不住把山田抱起来让他坐到自己身上，握着他那纤细的腰肢将自己的肉柱拔出一大半，再狠狠地摁下他的腰，逼得山田连连尖叫。

“yutti、不，不行了yutti…”山田爽得满脸都是泪水，第一次体验欲仙欲死的感觉让他有些害怕，可怜兮兮地摇着头求饶，然而他不知道的是，这样的自己更加让中岛无法停止…

……

晕过去之前，山田想，完了，一告白就被人吃干抹净，太不矜持了。

……

等到山田醒的时候已经是第二天中午了，全身的酸痛提醒着他昨晚发生的都是事实。可恶的中岛裕翔，知道自己是第一次还这么索求无度..即使是事后有被好好清理过，他想起来还是来气！这个人，表面上是翩翩君子，一表人才，私底下居然这么，这么...！山田愤愤地想着，翻了个身后趴在被窝一动不动，然而他翘起的嘴角已经暴露自己的真实想法——这种反差只有他能看到，倒也不错嘛w。

“山酱，醒了就起来吃饭哦，我做了粥。这两天只能吃清淡的。”中岛裕翔好笑的看着山田在被子里扭来扭去，放下手里的书走过去把山田捞出来，“别憋坏了。^”

“我…还不知道怪谁呢！”山田红着脸把被子撤回来遮住自己的身体，虽然穿了睡衣，但露出的部位上全是他留下的痕迹，要是被他看到..指不定会发生什么呢！这么一想来，好像昨晚自己穿的那套睡衣和自己现在身上的睡衣都无比合身，按理说中岛不至于穿这个size的衣服啊..难不成是别人的吗...

“睡衣是专门给你买的，”中岛看他神游的样子也在心里猜了个七八分，无奈笑起来伸手敲了敲他小脑袋让他回神，“不是告诉过你吗，我从一开始就想对你做这种事了。”

“所以...”这一切都是有预谋的！

山田惊恐地看着中岛笑着点了点头，随即就在想交往第一天分手还来得及吗？

“山田凉介同学，”中岛低下头捧着爱瞎想的小孩的脑袋与他对视，“以后你谈恋爱的课，全交给我来上。好吗？”

山田凉介想着这样的中岛竟该死的甜美，脑袋也不由自主的点了点。

“好... ...”

——————不过后来没多久山田凉介就后悔了！

课上。  
“这道题的原理有谁懂吗？山田同学，你知道吗？”

课下。  
“这么简单的题都不会，山田同学，来我办公室一趟，我亲自‘教’你。^”

某论坛：

［提问］  
草莓大亨：我的老师是我的男朋友并且经常借学习的理由吃我豆腐我该怎么办？在线等，急！

［一个回答］  
种草莓：上课不好好听讲居然提这种问题？下课来我房间。


End file.
